A Very DigiChristmas In Cincinnati
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Tim and Arnamon have their own adventure in Cincinnati during Christmas of the 02 Season. With the help of his family, Tim has to also help gather up all the U.S. digidestined after fighting Gorillamon at their house. Don't worry, the others are included.


A Very Digi-Christmas (In Cincinnati)

Rock Blaster!

VEE LASER!

Grand Horn!

Tail Hammer!

Star Shower!

Megaligo Sword!

Rosetta Stone!

Spiking Strike!

Tim watched as the others, except for Ken, all celebrated for knocking down the last of the control spires. "2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? US!"

He chuckled as they celebrated. "Finally, the control spires are no more. It's great to not have to worry about those anymore. Eh, Arnamon?"

Arnamon nodded in agreement.

"I don't know. I still say there's something more than meets the eye." Ken replied dryly.

Tim looked up at Ken, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Never mind, it's nothing. Just me thinking is all." Ken said.

"Hmmm....." Tim replied staring at his friend. _'He's come so far since stopping the emperor business. But he's still really smart, he obviously knows a lot more than we do.'_

"Dude, Ken, c'mon and join us! Hey what's that?" Davis asked as he came up to Ken. "Hey guys, Ken's got something to show us!" Davis called out to the others, and they eagerly ran to see what was up.

Ken meekly and nervously brought out his invitation, "You're all invited to a special holiday celebration at my house."

"Say no more!" T.K. interrupted, "You're having a Christmas party at your house, of course we'll come!"

Tim stepped up to Ken. "I appreciate the invite Ken. Thank you. But I'm sorry I won't be able to join you guys. My family will wonder what's happened if I don't show up to open Christmas presents." He said as he bowed respectfully, "Thanks again."

"That's okay Tim, I understand," Ken replied. "Have fun."

"Yeah man! Too bad you have to miss Matt's concert." T.K. said.

"It's okay. Matt's recording it for me. I'll get a CD in no time." Tim said as they watched Ken walk up to Cody successfully inviting him. "Bye guys."

"Bye!" Kari and Yolie called out.

Tim and Arnamon walked back to the digi-port and opened up a portal back to his room back in Cincinnati.

"Are you going to sleep Tim?" Arnamon asked as soon as they got back as Tim got dressed.

"Of course. I need to get a few hours in at least. Presents will be at around 11 like usual. Besides. This isn't a normal Christmas you know.

(A few hours later after the commotion in Japan)

(Odaiba) "Tell me a bedtime story, wouldja Tai?" Agumon asked his partner.

"I know one," Kari sang. "Twas a Digimon Christmas and everyone was busy, especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy, Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate, Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great?!? Cody and Upamon shared a little sushi, while Parurumon sat on Yolie's tushy, Tokomon went caroling, while Tim and Arnamon had fun spending time with his family, though Arnamon hid and Ken's thankful for friends while in Davis's dreams, the fun never ends. Good night now, Merry Christmas."

(Morning in Odaiba, late evening in Cincinnati) (Davis's house):

"DAVIS! WAKE UP!" Jun screamed.

_"We now bring you this special report."_

"Why? What's going on?" Davis asked groggily.

"We received many eyewitness reports on yesterday's monster attack downtown. Including sightings of mysterious black obelisks. International reports now confirm these towers are now appearing all over the world.

Everyone, all the digidestined in their respective homes, all gasp at the news. Including Tim who just received the news report.........

_"This is Channel 9 News WCPO Cincinnati with a breaking news update!"_

Tim just stared at the T.V. Unaware of what he would see next."

_"Mysterious black towers have just suddenly started sprouting up all over America. In fact they've sprang up all across the world, including the site of last night's monster attack located in Odaiba, Japan."_

"HUH?!?" Tim shouted out loud shocked at what he was seeing. "Mom, dad, you guys might want to see this!"

"What is it?" His mom asked as she stared at the T.V., "Wait, what is that?"

"I can't believe it! More control spires." Tim mumbled.

"Control what?" Nathan asked.

_"These strange towers that have popped up, have also appeared in Cleveland, Ohio, and two here in Cincinnati. One near the Brent Spence Bridge next to GABP, and the other in this location."_

Tim's dad stared at the T.V. as he came in. "Hey! That's our place!"

"What?!?" Tim shouted again. "Oh no! Arnamon! Outside!"

His family stared at him until they saw Arnamon flying down the stairs. "Coming!"

"Huh? I remember that thing," Daniel, Tim's youngest brother said.

Sure enough as soon as Tim got outside there was a black control spire glowing a little red.

"Wow! That thing's huge!" Nathan implied.

"Yes, but it needs to be taken down! Arnamon!"

"Right!"

Tim's digivice starts up. "Arnamon digivolve to! STRONGO.....wait, what just happened? Hey, what's going on? Why can't I digivolve?"

"I'm not sure. Try it again!"

"OK! Arnamon, digivolve to! Strongo.....oh forget it."

"That's weird." Tim said.

"Why can't he do it?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I'm thinking it probably might have something to do with the spire being here in the real world. It must be sending off more energy here as a digital tower than it does in the digital world."

"Well, then now what?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Thankfully, we have a backup plan. Arnamon, how 'bout we show them what Armor Digivolving is all about!"

"Oh yeah!"

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Arnamon, Armor Digivolve to! Flooromon, the Strength of Trust!"

Nathan and Daniel were amazed, even Tim's (my) dad had wide eyes.

"That's cool!" Daniel said.

"Ok Flooromon! Let's show them....." Just as Tim was about to say more, a crash came from the back lot. "ROOOAAAR!"

"Aaah! What's that?" Tim's mom yelled.

"It's Gorillamon! He's a champion digimon who's energy cannon is bound to drive you bananas!"

"Cool! Talk about meeting a King Kong in your own back yard!" Nathan joked.

"Hehe. Very funny Nathan. But, he needs to be stopped! Dad, I need you to get a laptop!"

"Why?"

"Just do it please!" Tim shouted.

"Whatever."

"Flooromon! I'll try to hold him off while you destroy the spire. I'll attempt to help as well!"

"Right!"

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Daniel asked him.

Tim chuckled, "Glad you asked." he said as he brought his arm up. "DINO-THUNDER MEGALIGO!" He yelled as he pushed his morpher.

_"Dino-Rangers Roar! Dino-Rangers Score! Save us from these evil forces win! Power Rangers Dino Thunder....."_

"Dino Ranger Silver! Hiya! Okay you big ape! Let's keep you at bay at all costs!"

Energy Cannon!

"Oh no you don't! MEGA TACKLE! Flooromon! The control spire!"

"Hey, if you're going to destroy any trees, take out those poison Ivy trees there at least!" Tim's dad shouted out.

"HMMM.... A poison attack with trees! I may just add that to my collection! Let's try it! Ivy Tree Blaster!" He slammed the two trees together creating an all new attack, blasting the control spire in half.

"Now for me! Megaligo Sword! HIYA!" Tim threw his sword at full strength taking out the rest of the control spire. "POWER DOWN! Flooromon you should be able to digivolve now!"

"Right!" He said as he de-digivolved back to Arnamon.

"Give it all you got!"

"Arnamon, Digivolve to! Strongomon!"

DIGIMON ANALYZER:

"Mom, Dad, guys, meet Strongomon! The champion form of Arnamon who's bow and rock punch attack can take you out with one strike!"

"Amazing!" Daniel said.

"I agree." Nathan replied.

"Dad! You got the laptop ready?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Strongomon! You know the drill! But don't hurt any of the trees or the bridge!"

"I know that, I'm not a barbarian!" The champion digimon replied. "Bow and Rock Punch!"

_"Things are starting to accelerate into something never_

_Stopping always troubled but_

_Now I think i'm getting dizzy too much spinning pace my_

_Patience line is thickening, quickening_

_It's getting too insane. I'm trying to maintain_

_Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah_

_You run around, I run around_

_We're all gonna run, run, run around_

_You run around, I run around_

_We all do a run, run, run around_

"Double Strongo Kick! Now I've got you!"

"Strongomon! Over here! Dad now! Digiport Open!"

The computer began to shine as Tim instructed for the laptop to be pointed towards the digimon.

"In you go!" Strongomon said as he pushed Gorillamon back into the digital world.

"Yeah! Alright!" Daniel yelled.

"Don't cheer too much, that was probably just the beginning." Tim warned him.

…....(To Be Continued)


End file.
